This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Nutrition related research including antioxidants, Insulin Growth Factor [unreadable]1, and other nutrients on exercise performance and prevention of disease. Research on "sprint fitness." The purpose was to determine the effectiveness of exercise thirty minutes for three days per week in three weeks. The pilot study has shown a statistically significant difference in systolic and diastolic blood pressure, resting heart rate, flexibility, muscular endurance and body weight.